Some pieces you have to make fit
by EllieSmits
Summary: Years later Caroline finds herself in a place she never thought she would be...between the Salvatore brothers. But what is her role now and how does she fit? With Silas on the loose she may not even have a chance to figure it out
1. Chapter 1

A/N I dont own any Vampire Diaries characters and rights blah blah blah they belong to Julie and CW and whoever else has there fingers in that honey pot so dont sue k :)

P.S. I didn't get this Beta cuuuuuuz I had no time before work to oops sorry! This isn't a one shot so the other chappies will actually be Beta'd

It's raining, again Caroline sighs covers her hair with a newspaper heels clicking against the cobble stone running for cover. The night had started out a bit more overcast than expected and she had felt in her bones, her dead vampire corpse body that it was going to pour. She scowled vindication was not so sweet. The rain made everything in her little town of Spain muggy, the kind of humidity that caused her clothes to stick to her body and her curls to tighten just a tad. Taking out her key she turned the lock and stepped inside to her place shaking out the newspaper by the door so it wouldn't drip on the hard wood. Freezing she felt a presence behind her this was not going to be a robber's lucky night if he chose her place to rob but she may get a midnight snack. Turning she had her assailant pressed against the wall but in a blur she was the one who's back hit it instead. Warm brown eyes and prominent brows stared back at her Caroline blinked it had been a long time since she had seen Stefan Salvatore but here he was in the flesh

"How did you find me?" she asked he smiled

"I hired someone" the questions burning on her tongue of course were why and when and what changed, what happened but there would be time for that

"Want something to drink?

"Now it's midnight Care?" he smirked

"It's 5:00 somewhere" she quipped he ran a hand through his hero hair and tousled it so it looked better than before and shrugged

"Sure why not".

The kettle shrieked and Caroline stood up to take it off the stove everything here was old school, time had touched it but not changed it and that's why she loved it. Her little cottage was a far cry from the skyscraper in Tokyo she had owned and the best and most exclusive fashion and clubs she ran with, she had thought that was more her style turns out you could take the girl out of the small town but you couldn't take the small town out of the girl or something like that. Sitting down she poured Stefan a cup he took it and thanked her

"so been awhile"

"oh please like I wasn't going to say it" he chuckled and blew on the steaming cup

"you wouldn't be you otherwise" he answered genially and they sat in silence for a moment

"so" she sighed drumming her fingernails on the table "what brings you here?"

"5 minutes I'm impressed" he leans over and nudges her elbow the act is so familiar so comforting something she hasn't had for so long it physically hurts

"I'm working on the whole neurotic thing"

"You shouldn't change who you are Caroline" he chides gently a few Carolines ago she may have run with that but she's not her and Stefan is avoiding and she knows he's here to drop a bomb

"Don't deflect Stef" she places her hand on his he stares at it for a long time breathing deeply and Carolines concern jumps to worry

"it's Silas" she removes her hand as if he burnt her and looks at him, really looks at him he's still handsome to be sure it's almost a crime but he also looks worn and ragged. They are both remembering how he was when she found him, crying, screaming crawling along the ground digging his face into the dirt worshipping it as if he would never see it again in his prison under the falls

"What about him?" she swallows and he turns to her

"He's looking for me"

"What does he want with you" she questions he shrugs and gets up so abruptly she flinches

"I don't know, I don't know Care and I know I shouldn't have come here it puts you in grave danger, but I need somewhere to go "questions of Damon and Elena want to bubble forth but the implication that heartbreak and betrayal perhaps even the humiliation of the history between all of them stops her she's out of her seat and arms around him before she can question it, girly little Caroline still buried deep in her

"of course you can stay here" she make him look at her "that's not even a question you are welcome Stefan and we will face Silas together" the weight on his shoulders seems to physically lift and he sags back into her embrace running his hands up and down her back, she leans into him for a moment before she put some distance between them, it has been a long time since she last released some frustration and his touch is igniting something she knows can lead to no where good. He complies and sits back down

"we should call the others and warn them Stef"

"I don't want to bother them yet…until I know" Caroline understands the less people the less panic the better

"Damon and Elena deserve to know" she has to point that out he's Silas's family as much as Stefan is and just as much a target. Stefan shoots her a look and it's almost unreadable

"Nobody told you…." He looks so pained and Caroline frowns

"Told me what?" she questions

"Elena" he starts but there is a lump in his throat and he chokes not able to say the words but Caroline is done with pushing back her neurotic self something is really wrong and grabs him by the shoulders shaking

"Elena is what Stefan" she demands it takes her a moment to realize that it's not Stefan that is shaking but her

"A vampire hunter attacked Damon and her on there trip to Africa Damon fought him off but he had a tribe behind him and only one got away". Caroline can feels the hot tears stream down her cheeks the rain pounding on her tin roof feels a million miles away she staggers into her living room, everything on her feels heavy no not Elena Stefan wraps himself around her as she rages and cries and eventually she feels herself give up and sink to the floor he goes with her gently holding her she feels his tears against the back of her neck she had run like a coward away from Klaus and his forever in Tokoyo and away from Tyler and Mystic Falls and a new start. Away from the golden couple Damon and Elena, she had thrown her phone in the river and not looked back taking for granted there forever that they would always be there, and now Elena was gone she wasn't there for Caroline to ignore and it ripped her apart. When she quieted down and collected herself she looked at Stefan who was staring at her intently

"When" her voice was hoarse from crying he wiped a tear off her cheek

"5 years ago" five she mouthed and she hadn't known. A burning resentment started in her gut 5 fucking years and nobody had told her she shoved him away feeling physically sick

"5 years and you are only now tracking me down" she yelled he looked up at her for a moment before he blurred to his feet and pushed her against the wall

"you left Caroline with no word on where you were or how to contact you sorry you weren't first priority for me while I was trying to stop my brother from killing himself" he snapped Caroline sighed knowing he had a point but he had 5 years for the pain to dull about Elena's passing for her it was a sharp knife digging into a wound for the first time and it hurt. She wanted to destroy something she wanted to rip into an innocent and feed feed and squeeze and squeeze until she heard the satisfying crack. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her close hugging her, comforting her even now

"We have to get Damon Stefan…were all that's left if Elena is" she couldn't bring herself to say it so he took pity on her

"gone"

"Then he has no one and Silas could get to him easily"

"Damon is smart"

"Damon lost the woman he loves more than life and Silas can look like anybody Stef" Stefan swore and threaded his hands into her hair pushing himself closer

"O.k. Caroline I'll call Damon"

"no we need to bring him here, he needs to be close we all need to stick together" she snuggled into his shoulder he smelled like rain, mystic falls, warm tea and something just Stefan she hadn't realized she had missed it so much until now "I wasn't here before I needed to go and explore, but I'm not going anywhere this time and you are staying with me and so is he…until we figure this out and maybe even after we do because I might never let you go"

"I missed you to Caroline" was his only response it was the only one she needed.

r document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Damon opened one bleary eye an alarm ringing in his ear and sighed his gaze moving automatically to the empty side of his bed, he knew it would be empty just like his insides, knew there would be nobody there but still he had hoped like he had hoped for the last five years everyday that it had been a nightmare and she was still beside him soft brown eyes twinkling with laughter, chocolate waterfall of tresses he would run his hands through still around to touch. She wasn't, gone just like her side of the bed. The alarm still ringing he glared before he realized he didn't have an alarm clock it was his phone he glanced at the caller it didn't matter who it was of course, it wasn't her after all. Unknown number he scowled that was the 16th time that number had called he wasn't in the mood for telemarketers he had never been very good with confrontation that didn't end in violence and you just couldn't tear into someone's neck on the phone no matter how irritating they were. Dragging himself from bed his phone buzzed again blinking he shook his head and they said vampires were aggressive he smiled but it was more a grimace Elena would have loved it, would have pointed out that everybody needed to make a living and probably answered the phone he contemplated smashing it against the wall it might make him feel better for a moment but then he would have to compel himself a new one and well it was his only line to Stefan. Walking downstairs he headed straight for his bourbon the only thing left that he could cling to really. He should have gone with him, traveling the world the Salvatore brothers together again tragically loved and lost the same girl once… again he sighed he hadn't been ready to leave her, to leave the memory of them behind here in the boarding house she permeated every inch and shutting the door on that; on her; just seemed wrong. His phone buzzed in his pocket he didn't even check the I.D this time and ignored it, without warning the boarding house door crashed down and a blur of red hair and blue eyes with it. They stopped seeing him holding his glass of bourbon eyebrow raised and a voice from the past greeted him

"seriously?" which was so her like her that he couldn't stop the smirk that broke out on his face if he tried Caroline Forbes vampire Barbie extraordinaire stood across from him, arms akimbo, toe tapping in annoyance blue eyes narrowed at him it was so surreal that he thought he might still be asleep, if not for his broken door "seriously" she stated again when he offered no response "I call you a bajillion fricken times thinking oh my god maybe Damon's dead or hurt or worse and here you are all in one piece…drinking" she exploded. Regaining his wits he put his tumbler down

"nice hair" he sneered even though it suited her the dark auburn it was a little to close to the highlights in Elena's hair, highlights he would never see again. She looked ready to explode before just plopping herself down on his couch which granted had a little dust on it from neglect

"Love what you have done with the place" she snapped still mad at him for ignoring her phone calls it seemed

"wasn't expecting guests" he quipped slinging back his drink "in fact I'm not so what do you want?" she was looking at him in way he was far to used to by now with pity and compassion and he hated her for it where the fuck was she in all this? Elena was gone and Caroline was gallivanting the world going who no's where, doing who knows what a freedom Elena would never have and he wanted her to hurt like he did

"Well if you answered your phone you ass hat you would know, do you know how much long distance is?" he wasn't sure why she was asking or why he cared because he didn't

"what do you want Barbie?" he snarled having enough with this conversation normally she would have raged right back but apparently over the years she had learned some self control and if it was anything Damon liked to do it was push boundaries "thought you ran away to play house with Klaus never to come back at least I had hoped" he could see that stung, good he thought savagely serves her right

"It's Silas" she answered and Damon stood straighter despite himself "Stefan came to me he's looking for him and I thought…he might come after you too…I was worried"

"Now you care"

"That's not fair Damon" she protested "I needed to get out, away, this town was swallowing me whole and I wasn't going to go down without a fight" there eyes met "I spent to long being a victim" they stood there staring at each other the moment oddly charged Damon threw back another drink and she scowled at his lack of answer "Stefan is here we bought you a ticket I want you to come back to my home with us…we need to stick together"

"You and Stefan shacking up now huh always second choice some things don't change…no matter what color your hair is" he couldn't say he was surprised the two had always been close and Barbie had always been everyone's rebound

"Say all the hurtful things you want, you can yell and spit and make a fuss but you are coming with us" she took a step towards him ignoring his comments but her eyes had gone a deep blue and he knew her, knew that hadn't just been brushed aside it had cut "two against one Damon…but first I suggest you shower because this hobo squatter chic thing you have going is not a good look for you". His hair was long his beard grown out and he was a little grittier that he used to be but after Elena nothing had seemed to matter especially himself it should have been him it never was supposed to be her

"fuck off"

"Never gonna happen" she inched closer "Damon" she said softly her little blue sundress hugged her curves in all the wrong ways her hair was the wrong color and her eyes were wrong everything about Caroline was wrong but she was here and she smelled so familiar and if he closed his eyes he could almost pretend "I'm sorry" she whispered he swallowed the lump in his throat he was so damn angry with Elena for not being fast enough, with Stefan leaving, at himself for not following, and at her for being here now when she couldn't

"Don't Caroline the only reason I haven't tossed you out on your ass is because of Stefan if you say Silas is after him then I'll come with you"

"You will?" her eyebrows rose past her hairline and she looked so shocked it was almost comical "without a fight you will just come…to Spain?" Is that where she lived?

"For Stefan" he nodded he had one thing left in this miserable world and that was Stefan and Silas would have to pry him from his cold dead hands and then some if he thought you could take him

"Great" her big smile lit up her face and she looked around he could see her mind already on over drive Caroline was naturally a planner and nothing quite animated her like a project Damon had a sinking feeling that he was her new one "o.k. you go and do something with that" she gestured to all of him hands on her hips "and I'll wrap this place up it smells" she scrunched her nose the unspoken you do too crisp and understood rather than argue he sighed and trudged himself up the stairs he could imagine Elena smiling at him she always loved his beleaguered puppy expression "and Damon" Caroline called he turned to look at her "please don't try and escape out your bathroom window I did not wear these heels to chase you down the lawn" for a moment he did nothing and then he couldn't help it he threw back his head and laughed really laughed the belly kind you cant stop he hadn't laughed in years nothing had quite been funny enough, and anything that had he had wanted to share with Elena which only caused him to cry or rage but the image of Caroline chasing his stark naked form down the lawn was just to much.

"You could always join me get my hard to reach places" he answered feeling more inclined towards her just then than the entire time she had been there she threw a pillow at his head in response muttering under her breath things he could hear clear as day and for the first time in a long time Damon was grateful he was not ok he might never be ok but he wasn't alone.

A/N There is a build up it has to be authentic which of course makes it all the better when it does happen! sorry if it's slow keep with it guys I swear it will pay off :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Again I admit this Chapter not Beta'd nobody wants to soooo you will have to put up with crappy grammatical errors sorry lovelies. Thanks for the wonderful reviews this is Stefan's Chapter enjoy :)

Stefan stared his brother down it had been 2 years since he last saw him, not much had changed at first glance really he might look a little paler and his once beautiful cheekbones were now etched into his face giving him a more sunken in appearance than chiseled but really nothing, there was no sign on his face of his struggle or pain. Yet there was a tangible emptiness to him, a hole it was the eyes his vibrant eyes that often reminded Stefan of chips of ice, the inheritance of his dearly departed mothers they were void. Windows to the soul with no soul in them shuttered and dark, empty, Elena Gilbert had swept from this world and had taken a piece of his brother with her.

"what do you mean you refuse to come back to my home?" Caroline demanded. They had arrived at the airport only 20 minutes ago when Damon had informed them that he would not be "caught dead in Spain" Damon Salvatore was still as difficult and snarky as ever, some things never changed no matter how different he was

"what do you mean you aren't going?" Stefan asked already exasperated with him

"you heard me I think Spain is a bad idea I have a better plan" Damon shrugged

"but you said you would" Caroline beat him to it her fists clenched by her side looking for all the world like she wanted to hit him, if it came down to it his money was on the spunky lady vamp Damon was tough that was for sure but she had a lot of rage and a good enough history with his eldest brother to take it out on him.

"I changed my mind" he shrugged Stefan caught Caroline's arm as she went to lunge for him Damon smirked and winked at her, the leather jacket hung off him a little more than usual his duffle bag slung over one shoulder he seemed perfectly normal even baiting Caroline it was all normal but Stefan knew he knew inside and out that he wasn't

"This cant be happening" Caroline grumbled and shook off Stefan's touch he noticed she was taking deep breaths to calm herself and probably counting in her head which caused him to smile despite himself Caroline was Caroline and that was refreshing to say the least. Her hair was the only thing he hadn't quite been prepared for, she had always been pretty of course so bright and inviting there was a reason she had caught the eye of the oldest and therefore most discerning vampire they had ever met but for Stefan he had always seen her through an Elena shaped tunnel nobody could quite compare to the beautiful Petrova doppleganger for him. The deep red was nice it really brought out her eyes, that dark blue abyss of swirling emotions, there was almost something captivating about them now, with the tunnel removed.

"It's a good plan" Damon's voice broke him from his reverie and he shook off whatever hold those eyes had on him. His brother and Caroline were toe to toe glaring at each other two seconds away from coming to blows

"o.k. Enlighten us with your plan" she snarked

"California"

"California" Stefan frowned not quite expecting that

"Yeah California Red Riding hood, I have a little place out of the way we can hide Stefan" he looked around and she rolled her eyes

"please if he were around we'd all be dead by now...and don't call me that" she growled not loving the nickname

"when wolves stop chasing you to grandmas house I will" he replied Stefan sighed why didn't he just go out into the mountains by himself and heard goats or something, anything would be more productive than this and Silas would never see it coming.

"My place is secure Damon you really dont need to be worried"

"If Stefan could find you so can Silas guess that dye didn't get down to your roots." As far as insults went it was pretty weak but he supposed Damon was just warming up and there was nobody better his brother seemed to like practicing on than his best friend, Stefan sighed

"Care he has a point" loath as he was to admit it Stefan hadn't had to go to too much trouble to find her. His P.I. Had informed him that the locals had seen the "alta mujer americana hermosa" beautiful tall american woman that lived in Frigiliana on the top of the hill and he was right. Girls like Caroline stuck out in foreign places. Even without the blonde she was to home grown, corn fed American to be mistaken for anything else. Huffing she looked at him her stubborn side that could rival Damon's or even he would admit his own was a force to be reckoned with "I did find you easily you...we" he admended "might fit in a little better somewhere closer to home"

"Yeah cause we wont stick out against fantastic tans and million dollar smiles" she sneered obviously still put off by the idea

"It's beach front" Damon offered

"What poor sap you compel that out of" she rolled her eyes

"Actually I bought it" Damon admitted but offered nothing else

"And you call me shallow" there was a beat and Stefan frowned Damon never missed a beat.

"It was supposed to be a wedding gift...for Elena" he admitted Caroline's eyes locked with his she was always so expressive and he could tell she felt like a heel . Stefan did what he did best when it came to his best friend and brother, difuse

"Caroline just doesn't like the idea of picking up her life and leaving Damon cut her some slack o.k."

"It's not forever and it's really remote" Damon answered his tone warming. Remote Stefan sighed and romantic he would bet, the betrayal of Damon and Elena had lost it's sharp sting over the years but he still had moments where it would come roaring back and dig it's claws in to shred some more skin and dignity from him. Then there were the darker thoughts when his concious would whisper that he dodged a bullet, that Damon's pain was fresh and raw and it served him right for going after relentlessly what had rightfully been Stefans. That he had deserved to finally get the girl only to lose her, but Stefan did not want to think that way he had been happy for them in the end, for you could not steal someone who did not want to be stolen

"the deed is under a different name that has no connection to the family...I wanted it to be a safe haven"

"Ugh fine" throwing her hands in the air Caroline relented "but you owe me for the ticket exchange" Stefan saw her shoot him a weird look she always did know when he would space out and now was not the time

"I owe you?" Damon exclaimed sounding outraged Stefan sighed here we go "you broke down my door!"

"You didn't tell me that" Stefan stated trying to keep a stern it's tuesday face on and not snicker like he really wanted to

"Must have slipped my mind" she shrugged looking adorably sheepish or sheepishly adorable in her blue dress and perfect curls the whole package could just sell innocence, whatever the combination Stefan had to blink a few times for it to lose it's effect Damon however just snorted "what I thought you were in danger there was no time to knock"

"Probably should have answered the phone brother" he scowled at him and Stefan held up his hands in surrender

"Of course you would take her side you are screwing her." A record scratched with the silence

"what" Stefan sputtered

"what is wrong with you? You think Stefan and I are...what is WRONG with you?" Caroline howled in protest it was a little off putting her vehement distaste for the idea but he didn't know why, he wasn't chopped liver after all still she was allowed her pride. Damon smirked getting the rise he desired but it died quickly on his lips "Gross not a chance neither of you are fit for any woman you have way to much baggage"

"Like your such a prize yourself...Klaus get tired of you then?" Damon sneered Stefan could tell this would get personal fast if it didn't already

"Could you both give it a rest for 2 seconds we really have bigger problems here" they turned to look at him then looked back at each other and nodded

"O.k. Fine sorry Stefan I'm on edge and you know how I get neurotic bitchy and those are the good traits, you're both perfect specimens of male vampire virility and any girl would be lucky to have you" as far as compliments go it was a perfect win if she hadn't remarked on it like she would the weather

"I really diddn't mean" Stefan started to protest needing his ego stroked but Damon cut him off

"Yeah while this is awkward as fuck we have planes to catch I need to get my vampire male virility" he shot Caroline a look and wiggled his brows, if he didn't know better he would say he was flirting " to California try to restrain yourself Caroline while were there." He turned his back and Caroline stuck her finger down her throat to make gagging noises "Common Red keep up tickets wont change themelves" he threw over his shoulder. Caroline threw him a desperate look

"at least he isn't moping around the boarding house anymore in his own filth" he pointed out

"Is it really such an improvement?" Stefan smiled at her scrunched up nose and earnest expression knowing she was truly glad that Damon was showing signs of life. Throwing an arm around her shoulders he led her to follow his brother

"Perfect male specimen huh?" he couldn't help himself

"Oh bite me."

A/N Well drop me some feed back! Thanks!

"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello loves I am back I apologize for my absence I had a family reunion and it was across sea's. Suffice to say I did not have time to even think about posting. Anyway went a little different direction with this chappie it's a bit more angsty but you cant get anywhere serious or have progress with light banter.

Big shout out to my Beta StartedOutWithAKiss she did a great job for me I know longer have to hide my head in shame. Well i'm done yammering enjoy the chappie and more to come at a better pace!

The waves crash against the rocks and Caroline contemplates throwing herself in, to feel her undead body collide with the boulders, to watch her own bones snap and protrude as flesh peels back from the force of the crush.

It's not like its forever, the pain will ease and her body will smoothly knit itself back to normal, like a doll being created for the first time as it's sown and molded together.

It's a chilling thought for sure, borderline suicidal, but the power of the sea has always gotten to her, a powerful force destroying everything in its path regardless of the consequences is a trait that's all too familiar to her. It's been a few weeks and she feels like a ghost in someone else's skin. Her friend is gone and she is living with the broken remains of her past loves. No brother is exactly whole, and she doesn't know if she can fix this degree of broken, which always brings her to the more important question…should she?

She's just as broken, possibly even more so and there's only so many fake smiles and forced bubbly words of encouragement that she can deliver before completely falling apart, hell she even does their laundry, cleans the dishes, and cleans up the scattered bodies Damon leaves behind. Caroline is starting to feel like more like a maid than an old friend, even so far as to say a strange house elf due to her domestic distractions.

Stefan is still his kind and compassionate self and anyone else would believe he's the same old Stefan, but Caroline knows. He's hollow, an empty shell with his epic love lost forever, and most of the time he's obsessed looking over his shoulder for Silas, in truth they all are. None of them, however, have to deal with the constant trauma Stefan feels having been locked beneath water for months, forced to drown and decay day by day.

Caroline has to admit she probably would have become unhinged; even now there is an obvious distance between them because their emotional connection is strained if not broken, but if she plunges into the water from this cliff maybe she might catch a glimpse of what Stefan has been through.

If she had to endure that kind of torment, she doesn't even know if she would still be standing. Realistically she's not really going to jump into the water, because well what help would that do anyone? She doesn't need to be drowning in self pity when she has two brothers that she needs to fix.

So she understands completely that Stefan will never be exactly the same person he once was, and she can deal with that. She thinks.

Damon…Damon is Damon. He still throws innuendos around like they're going out of fashion and still eats and sleeps his way through town, but he's empty too. Despite the odd quips and good old one liner the Damon she knew is gone. Did she ever really know Damon at all though?

Caroline wonders if it's a bad thing, sometimes she wakes in the middle of the night in cold sweated terrors at the thought of his switch just flicking back off, returning to the monster that abused her when she was still silly shallow Caroline and she'll be damned if she lets him become that thing again.

There is an underlying, unspoken belief that he doesn't have the strength to come out of this and be normal Damon again, but was normal Damon even that wonderful? There are a few scars on her skin that would say otherwise, but she has made a promise to be there for him, for both of them and Caroline Forbes does not break her promises.

"Hey you've been out here for a while." Caroline turns to the familiar voice and shrugs offering a half smile.

"Damon has guests." she explains and Stefan nods whilst he hands her a steaming cup of tea.

"Yeah I had a chat about him keeping them alive this time." She takes a sip and smiles, there is a touch of cinnamon in there and it's so comforting as she feels him slip a wool shawl over her shoulders.

"Don't get cold."

"Not really possible Stef." but she snuggles into it regardless, sometimes they need to pretend, and sometimes it's the only thing that keeps them from cracking completely.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of distracted lately." Stefan admits and Caroline raises a brow, pot calling kettle much? But then he throws her one just as pointed and they both chuckle at the unspoken conversation.

"Yeah I just" she huffs and tried to swallow down the sadness "I just miss her." she admits and he nods.

"I miss her too." Caroline knows this, but it's not the same. She never had real sisters, but Bonnie and Elena have been there from the start, from sandbox to high school. They were hers to love and hers to hate, hers to envy and now hers to mourn. Bennie's death wasn't as fresh as Elena's still losing her had been tough all the same, but Elena she was fresh and raw and it hurt. It hurt more than Caroline could ever imagine.

"It's just a lot to take in that she's gone and sometimes I don't know how I handle it." Caroline sighs, the words spilling from her mouth. "I'm so damn confused here Stefan, I know you need me and he needs me. I know I need to put you back together or something, to protect you, but I don't know if I have it in me." She finishes sadly.

"It's not your job to make everything better Caroline, it's not possible and you shouldn't think it rests solely with you, Damon and I will just need time."

"Time." she snorts "It's something we're supposed to have in abundance but I don't see the evidence of it Stef, all I see is death and pain and loss." he wraps his arms around her and turns her to face him, he stares at her for a moment as Caroline notes that his green eyes have a speck of blue in them up close, how has she never noticed this before? His breath ghosts over her lips and hands clutch her tighter.

They don't talk, they don't move, they just stare. He has been her best friend for so long and even their recent absence couldn't take that bond away from them completley. Caroline thinks about the old adage about absence making the heart grow fonder but what about hotter? Can absence put heat where there was none before?

A million years ago she had imagined herself marrying Stefan and having his blonde haired blue eyed kids, with a white picket fence and maybe a dog or two but she quickly learned that he came with a sticker that stated 'heart belongs to Elena Gilbert.'  
Caroline was happy with the title best friend, she didn't need to be told what Elena and Stefan had was an epic love. She had consoled herself with the other brother, rubbed it everyone's faces because he was older, hotter and dangerous. She was a fool, a damn fool, because underneath all his cocky layers and leather jacket bad ass attitude his heart had also been stamped with the same sticker. Stefan reaches up and places a red curl behind her ear, his hand lingering there ever so slightly. She feels that this is different now somehow; there is an alarming sense of availability to him. Even when they'd broken up the sticker had still been there, molding itself into a tattoo. Everyone knew, Stefan Salvatore would never be available. Ever.

"Stefan." she breathes breaking the spell, or whatever this was that had momentarily captured them. His hand slips down to his side and he turns on his heel, walked away.

"Don't stay out to late Care it's gonna rain." his voice is hoarse with emotion. Caroline watches him go for a moment and throws her head back in aggravation, what was she doing?! Did Did she even want the fire that she was playing with? She was convinced she was immune to the Salvatore charm, years of platonic friendship had proved that, but clearly she could be just as enchanted, grief made people do crazy things. And there was nothing more crazy than what had just occurred between the best friends.

Running a hand through her hair she waited a few more minutes before trudging off after him, did they need to talk about it? She couldn't feel his presence, she knew he was gone but she still hoped.

"Stef!" she called

"He went hunting Carrot Top" Damon tells her as he walks into the main room with a young girl hanging off his arm. Caroline just stares at her for a second.

"You let him go hunting alone!" she snaps, already on edge over their recent interaction.

"He has a cell phone, relax" he sneers.

"I feel funny babe" the girl groans as he rolls his eyes "Let's go to bed" she giggles before he tosses her off him annoyed and she falls to the floor. Before Caroline knows what she's doing she catches the girl and lays her safely on the couch, with her cupid bow mouth, tiny blonde curls and blue eyes glazed over from losing too much blood Caroline could swear she's staring at herself. Or more so the girl she used to be 100 years ago I feels like. Turning around she marches up to Damon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she growls. "Is this how you get your kicks?" gesturing to the sleeping teenager.

"Well you should know that by now" he laughs in her face, the smell of bourbon enveloping her.

"What do you think Elena would think about this?" she demands and his laughter dies. Before she has a chance to react, he has her against the wall unable to move. He is the older vampire after all and stronger.

"You don't get to do that" he hisses. "You gave up the right when you walked out of her life." peeling his fingers from her windpipe she throws his hands away from her. Geez, how many times had she been in this position?

"I knew Elena a hell of a lot longer than you did and yeah I get the right, as your last little chew toy I have every right. Stop behaving like you're the only one who lost her!"

"She did remind me of someone I have to admit." he smiles cruelly and Caroline immediately sees red.

They had all been getting along fairly well for the past couple of weeks but day by day he had been pushing her buttons more and more, and with her confusion over Stefan she wasn't in the mood for the hell that was Damon Salvatore.

"Why? Why do you think it's okay to treat me like that?" she asks hoping for a genuine answer. For a moment he just stares at her.

"Because you're here. You're the useless shallow one that gets to live and Elena is just gone, dust in the wind."

Useless shallow Caroline would have burst into tears, maybe even slapped him. But she wasn't girly little Caroline anymore. She was much more than that "I'm not useless or shallow. I am beautiful. Strong and full of light and just because she is gone does not mean my self worth went with her." Caroline doesn't realize she has moved until she has him backed up against a wall.

"Now pick yourself up and be a man Damon because I'm sick of this. She's gone and it hurts and it sucks, like really majorly blows. I loved her too! Like the sister I never had but she is gone and she isn't coming back and you need to accept that." He swallows, silence echoing everywhere.

"What am I supposed to do now Caroline?" he asks softly, almost so quiet she doesn't hear him but Caroline already knows the answer.

"You live. You honer her by living and you move on. It's what she would have wanted"

She gestures towards the couch, towards the girl "that she wouldn't have, it's up to you and me Damon to protect Stefan and so far you haven't done a thing to prove that it's really you who is the useless and shallow one."

His eyes burn through her and he looks at her like he doesn't know her, like she's a stranger. There is a certain regard that hasn't been there before and Caroline feels an odd sensation. She's never wanted to care about his approval, after everything he's done to her and everyone else who the hell would care about Damon Salvatore's approval? But regardless, she desperately craves it none the less. He flows through her veins whether she likes it or not and right now she feels an inexplicable pull, what the hell is happening to her?

"Point taken." he nods, moving somewhat closer and like it was a thing they did all the time, the staring continues. The sliding open of the door pulls their attention away to the intruder, Stefan stands before them with a few blood bags in his hand sighing.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Nothing, Weasley here is just trying to jump my bones. Desperate as usual" he smirks, snatching the bags from his hand and walking into the kitchen, but there's something in his expression Stefan can't quite pinpoint. Caroline glares after him.

"Disgusting." Stefan shoves his hands into his pockets and sighs, his now permanent look of guilt, remorse and confusion written plainly on his beautiful features.

"Caroline.. .look-" he starts.

"Nope." She interrupts. "Nuh uh we don't need to do this Stefan. I'm sorry about out there earlier, my hormones are in over drive." She gestures towards the kitchen "Besides, there are ears everywhere."

"So…we're okay?"

"More than okay." she nods with a smile, not sure if either one of them is buying it.

"Okay."

"Okay!" she answers, determined to change the awkward subject. "Now let's get in there before Damon eats our dinner."

"I heard that" he mumbles from the kitchen, both vampires let out a laugh and it feels good to laugh. Holding out his hand she takes it automatically with an involuntary smile which he returns.

She has a feeling things are about to get complicated, very bloody complicated.


End file.
